


Secrets

by Noinin7



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Cuddling, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Size Difference, Spanking, Sub Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee, dom everyone else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noinin7/pseuds/Noinin7
Summary: Most of the military members are doms and they had assumed everyone in the Renegades was a dom too. And Nicky Lee wanted to keep it that way. That didn't work out.AKA: The Renegade team finds out the Nicky is a sub and have to make changes.P.S. I apologize for my poor tagging and my poor grammar.
Relationships: Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee/Everyone
Kudos: 31





	1. And Lt. Flint is a tattletale

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my work!
> 
> Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC but it's because they are dealing with a very unique and stressful situation. I'm not very satisfied with my writing but I wanted others to enjoy it. Also Snake Eyes will be more included later on he's just harder for me to write.

“Before we deliver you to the stockade, we have to stop at the S. Unit and drop off Private Lee.” Flint stated while collecting his files, “I will give credit where credit is due and say that it is impressive you took such good care of him on the run.”

  
Tunnel Rat grimaced and shrank down in his seat as much as the handcuffs would allow. He could feel his teammates questioning stares and he avoided eye contact by staring at his filthy boots. They were all sitting at a bolted medal table, handcuffed to it, in an interrogation room of some tiny one-stop light town. Flint had managed to get the drop on them, and they were holding out on Snake Eyes to once again save them in the eleventh hour. Flint had spent about three hours questioning them about their crimes and had spent a good portion of that time rubbing it in that he had finally caught the Renegades. Lady Jaye was standing by the door, looking stern but ready to signal to Duke when they had an opportunity to escape.

“What are you talking about, Flint?” Duke asked confused, “Why would Tunnel Rat go to S. Unit?”

  
“You don’t know?” Flint raised his eyebrows, “How the hell did you manage to hide that, Private Lee? You stim yourself when nobody was watching?”

  
“It’s nobody’s business!” Tunnel Rat snapped, curling in defensively.

  
“Well, congratulations, once you get checked out by an S. Doc,” Flint crossed his arms, “I’m sure, I will be charging everyone with neglect and abuse of lesser class soldier.”

  
“They didn’t know!” Tunnel Rat objected quickly.

  
“If LT O’Hara had read her files more carefully, she would have seen your designation as a submissive.” Flint shrugged, “To be honest, it won’t affect sentencing too much, you all are going away for a long time.”

  
“Sir, if they didn’t know of his designation, can we even charge him?” Lady Jay asked.

  
Flint’s smirk fell slightly in thought. “We better contact HQ and ask what we can do to build a case against him, clearly he was working with them. Stay here Burnette and keep an eye on them.” Flint stood up from the table and left the room, locking the door.  
Not ten seconds later, Snake Eyes drops through the ceiling and Lady Jaye throws him the handcuff keys.

  
“You’re the best, Lady Jaye.” Duke smiled as he was uncuffed.

  
“Get moving Sargent,” Lady Jaye smiled, “Before, the Lt. comes back and has an aneurysm. Go ahead an’ cuff me to the table and I’ll tell him how big and powerful you guys are.”

  
Tunnel Rat rubbed his wrists where the cuff had dug in previously. Scarlett put her hand on his shoulder.

  
“Wait, you should stay here.” Scarlett said.

  
“What are you talkin’ about?” Tunnel Rat asked as the other members turned to her look at her.

  
“Flint is right, we can’t take care of you on the run,” Scarlett stated, “They can’t charge you and then you get to be where you belong.”

  
“Excuse me?” Tunnel Rat bristled, “I don’t need to be ‘taken care of’, Red. Go stick your nose somewhere else.”

  
“Flint will figure out a way to make something stick,” Lady Jaye added, “I can’t protect him once they place him in S. Unit.”

  
“But maybe he needs to be in S. Unit,” Scarlett countered, “He needs to reregulate, I don’t know how he managed to hide this, but it has to have affected his health.”

  
“You want me to go to prison!” Tunnel Rat seethed, “Never leave a Joe behind my ass.”

  
“Hey, cool down,” Duke placed a hand on Tunnel Rat’s shoulder, “We aren’t leaving you; we are going to talk about this later though, but for now we need to move.”

  
Snake Eyes gestured towards the ceiling and gave Scarlett a leg up to the vent before following her in. Duke followed up the vent with a jump. Tunnel Rat looked around for a chair to climb on but felt a pair of large hands grab him around the waist and lift him up. Tunnel Rat was about to turn around and tell Roadblock off for grabbing him, but Duke was waiting in the ceiling and grabbed Tunnel Rat by his biceps and pulled him further in the vent. Roadblock then pulled himself into the large vent. Tunnel Rat glanced around, eyeing the structure.

  
“This is an industrial service vent from the 40s.” He stated to his comrades, “It’s not going to hold all of us for much longer.”

  
The vent was much larger than most of what Tunnel Rat tended to crawl through, but it was lucky that it was large enough for Roadblock to crawl through without getting stuck. The structure was groaning under the Joes’ combined weight, but they managed to get out of the vent and into the bright outside. The coyote and Snake Eye’s bike were parked about 100 feet away and the Joes raced over to the vehicles.

  
As the Coyote peeled out and Tunnel Rat was buckling his seatbelt, he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Duke peering at him through the rear mirror and Roadblock looking at him from across the back ilse. Scarlet appeared to be opening a satellite map.

  
“Let’s drive at least 300 miles west tonight, then we can set up camp for the night,” Scarlett ordered, turning her head to look back at Tunnel Rat, “Then we will have to talk.”


	2. Explanations?

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Roadblock asked Tunnel Rat as they were eating heated up cans of chili, “We could’ve helped you; we wouldn’t have judged.”

Tunnel Rat shrugged his shoulders, “I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you guys.”

They, sans Scarlett and Snake Eyes, were sitting at the warm campfire. They had ended up driving 350 miles to a national forest before Roadblock’s stomach had begun to complain. Once they stopped, they had prepared to camp for the night. Scarlett had stayed in the Coyote, going over her many files and Snakes Eyes, Duke had no idea where he had disappeared off. Duke thought back to all the times he had experienced frustration with Tunnel Rat. All his complaining, snarking, and sarcastic quips, he had all but verbally communicated that he was a submissive in distress.

“How did you, uh, take care of yourself?” Duke asked tactfully, as much as he wanted to just start taking care of the sub and put Tunnel Rat into subspace so he could finally get the care he so desperately needed. He had to tread very carefully, if he did something to set Tunnel Rat off, he could end up damaging him and sending him into a drop.

“I don’t need to stim, if that’s what your asking,” Tunnel Rat crossed his arms defensively, “You don’t need to take care of me.”

Duke and Roadblock glanced at each other. That was impossible, every sub needed to be looked after, it was biological. 

"Anybody want seconds?” Roadblock asked as he opened another can for himself.

“Nicky, that’s not possible,” Duke said, “Please, we want to help you. We’re already packed, we need to take care of you.”

Tunnel Rat looked at his shoes and pursed his lips together tightly, “You’re going to be mad.”

“No, I won’t get mad. Nobody is going to get mad.” Duke answered.

“I’ve been taking sub stabilizers,” Tunnel Rat said, “But I was taking them before I was put on our mission!”

Duke felt his heart pound in his chest, stabilizers were very dangerous towards a person’s heath. It could seriously affect someone long term. Duke wanted to shout at Tunnel Rat for being so reckless, he wanted to ask why Tunnel Rat had been putting his health at risk. He needed Tunnel Rat to listen to him and not get upset.

“You can’t take those anymore.” Duke said calmly, “You are going to give them to me.”

Tunnel Rat nodded, not looking at him or Roadblock.

“Doesn’t the first aid kit in the truck have a sub reregulating kit?” Roadblock asked.

Tunnel Rat nodded again, not indicating he was going to get up to retrieve it. Duke stood and made his way back to the Coyote and opened the back doors, revealing Scarlett looking through a file.

“He’s been on stabilizers, but we’ve got a regulating kit so we should be okay.”

“Did he tell you why he was on them in the first place?” Scarlett asked not looking up from her file.

“No, not yet.”

“He was horrifically abused by his last two units.” Scarlett gestured to the file in her hand, “We are way out of depth here Duke.”

“You shouldn’t be looking at that! How did you even find that?” Duke hissed angrily, “What the hell, Scarlett.”

“I stole it off Flint,” Scarlett shrugged, “This file, Duke, Tunnel Rat has experienced severe trauma, we aren’t trained to deal with this.”

“Like we were trained before you took us into that Cobra Facility?” Duke countered, “We’re a team and he’s our responsibility. Put that damn thing away, if Tunnel Rat wants to tell us he will.”

Scarlett scowled but put the file into her footlocker. Duke opened the cabinet that held an extensive first aid, courtesy mostly from Tunnel Rat and located a blue box labeled ‘Sub Reregulation’. It was rather large, considering the military tried to travel light and heavier than expected. Duke pulled out the kit set it on the floor of the coyote and opened it. Duke pulled out a weighted vest, ankle wraps, and wrist wraps thinking it would be an easy start for everyone. Duke checked the weights inside the vest and considered pulling out a few due to Tunnel Rat’s small stature and weight. He stood up with the objects in hand and headed back to the campfire.

“I need you to put these on soldier,” Duke ordered sternly, attempting to prevent an argument.

“Fine, but I don’t need them.” Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes as Duke helped him into the vest and the wrist wraps.

Duke watched as Tunnel Rat’s entire body appeared to relax, his shoulders slowly relaxed and the tension seemed to drain out of his face. He stared off into space and Duke shared a look with Roadblock. _That fast huh?_ Duke reached for Tunnel Rat’s arm and slightly squeezed to get his attention.

“Huh?” Tunnel Rat asked returning his attention to Duke.

“Here, can you put these on?” Duke asked with ankle wraps in hand.

“Uh yeah,” Tunnel Rat answered dully. He made no move to get the ankle wraps. Duke waited patiently for a response.

“Can I put them on you?” Duke asked carefully. This was going to fine or he was going to get a punch in the face.

“Sure.” Tunnel Rat remained seated and made no move to help Duke.

Duke glanced at Roadblock and shrugged his shoulders. He bent down to take off Tunnel Rat’s boots and was practically knocked back.

“Woah,” Duke snorted, “We need to burn these boots, Rat.”

As Duke pulled off Tunnel Rat’s boots and placed the weights on thin ankles, Duke took note of how dirty Tunnel Rat’s clothing was and how dirty Tunnel Rat was as well. It made sense that he was so dirty, he did spend a lot of time in the dirt as he of reminded his fellow Joes but, poor hygiene was often a symptom of sub neglect.

“We need to find a bath and a washing machine before we take off again.” Duke smiled at Tunnel Rat conversationally as he strapped on one ankle wrap but was really communicating to Roadblock to investigate the park facilities or nearby towns.

“I think I saw some camping bathrooms and facilities on the map,” Roadblock replied, “It probably will close at dusk.”

Duke glanced at his watch; it was about five o’clock. He considered his options; it was clear to him that they would have to bath Tunnel Rat and he doubted that he would be very compliant towards that. It needed to be done, for his health and for frankly the other Joe’s noses.

“Let Scarlet and Snake Eyes know to come eat so we can all wash up.” Duke said carefully to Roadblock as he strapped the other ankle wrap on Tunnel Rat.

“You got it, man” Roadblock stood up from his spot at the campfire. As he passed, he placed a can of chili into Tunnel Rats hands. “Eat up, Sweetie.”

_S_ _weetie_. If Tunnel Rat weren’t so out of it, he definitely would have objected to such a nickname. But instead he was blissed out, getting the first bit of sub comfort he had since this whole ordeal started, if not longer.

“Well this is a surprise,” Scarlet smirked as she approached the campfire with Snake Eyes, “I’ve never seen him so relaxed.”

“Weights,” Duke shrugged.

Tunnel Rat was eating his chili slowly, fully engrossed in his task of eating.

“He wouldn’t even flinch if a damn bioviper came up and sat down.” Scarlett groused.

“Good thing we are here to take care of him,” Duke defended, “He can probably hear you, by the way.”

Scarlett pursed her lips and reached for her can of chili. “So we’re going to, ah, clean up after this?” She questioned.

“Yes, we will feel much more refreshed afterwards,” Duke was grateful Scarlet was catching a clue.

Snake Eyes usually took off to eat in private of his comrades but today he sat directly next to Tunnel Rat, touching shoulders. Tunnel Rat leaned into Snake Eyes instinctively. Duke wanted to tease the ninja about being so domestic but refrained. He knew that eventually Tunnel Rat would gain more awareness and communication; he did not want the sub to feel like he was being teased.


	3. Bath Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Scarlett is being a meanie but I promise everyone gets better! Thanks for reading!

“How much of a disaster do we think this is going be?” Scarlett commented as she locked the door. Roadblock glanced disapprovingly at her commentary.

They had taken the Coyote and left Snake Eyes inside to keep watch. The camping bathroom facilities was relatively upscale for being free, with a single group being able to use a “pod unit” which consisted of a large white tiled floor room with a toilet stall, a sink, a washer/dryer unit in the corner, two shower stalls, and a large white tub with jets. Roadblock went to the tub and plugged the drain before turning on the taps.

“We should undress first,” Scarlett ordered as she began unstrapping her armor. Duke and Roadblock began to follow suit.

Roadblock was always stunned when they would take off their clothes, the three of them had been intimate a few times recently and it was becoming clear that at least some of the team would soon no longer have platonic pack feelings. Scarlett removed her sports bra and revealed her perky C cups and muscular torso then pulled down her pants and underwear. Duke’s nudity revealed well-muscled abs and balanced shoulders and hips. The scars on his back only seemed to add to his muscular and dominant designation. Roadblock himself had significantly muscled arms and legs, his torso though not as toned as Duke’s, was still firm underneath a softer layer. Roadblock shook out of his daydream, he needed to focus. Tunnel Rat had been led into the bathroom by the shoulders and had stayed put once the other Joe’s began to undress. He hadn’t been regulated in so long, his body had basically shut down and he had limited awareness of his surroundings. That would change once the weights were removed.

“Nicky, we need to get washed up,” Duke began unstrapping the wrist weights on his wrists, “Everything is ok, you’re safe with us.”

Duke was using the phrases taught to all doms to calm unsure or frightened subs. Roadblock smiled to himself, T-Rat was a damn firecracker though. He watched as the weights were removed and Tunnel Rat began to gain more awareness, blinking several times before grimacing.

“I can do this shit on my own,” Tunnel Rat tried to pull away from Duke as he took off Tunnel Rat’s red beanie and bandana.

“I know you can, but I want to help you,” Duke said placidly, “We’re going to help each other get cleaned up.”

Duke reached for Tunnel Rat’s belt and unbuckled it, his overalls fell revealing slim fitting green pants underneath. Tunnel Rat allowed Duke to pull off this shirt revealing a slender frame with lean muscle and a thin waist. However, his chest was wrapped in a tight band that initially looked like body armor but once Duke unhooked it, a pair of small plum sized A cups were revealed. It wasn’t common, only about 30% of male submissives developed breast tissue and Tunnel Rat’s perky mounds accentuated his frame. Roadblock had to admit that Tunnel Rat was pretty with his small delicate frame and sharp cheek bones.

“Can I take these off?” Duke tugged gently at the waist band of Tunnel Rat’s pants. Tunnel Rat nodded confirmation. “I need you to use words.”

“O-okay,” Tunnel Rat said, and Duke pulled down his pants and underwear.

“Well if we weren’t sure he was a sub we know now,” Scarlett muttered under her breath.

Roadblock gave her a look, subs are smaller down _there_ , it’s biology. A lot of subs were sensitive about it too, because they can get harassed, especially in the military. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer into what looked like an affectionate hug.

“Cool it Red,” Roadblock muttered in her ear, “What has gotten into you?”

Scarlett had the decency to look down in shame momentarily. Before she could reply their attention was returned to Duke and Tunnel Rat. He had turned red and covered his chest and groin with his arms. Duke was wide eyed and alarmed, he looked to his comrades for help.

“Nicky, it’s okay” Scarlett walked over and put her hands on his shoulders, “It’s just us. You know us, we would never hurt you.”

Tunnel Rat grimaced and honestly looked like he might cry.

“You are so good,” Scarlett praised him, “I know this is hard, and you are doing such a great job. Let us take care of you.”

A few tears fell down his cheeks and Tunnel Rat hastily wiped them away. Scarlett gently pulled him closer and ruffled the back of his head before shifting his head to her soft chest. She began to whisper soft words of encouragement into his ear. Tunnel Rat began to calm, and his body relaxed again.

“You like praise, don’t you sweetie?” Scarlett lightly teased, “That’s good to know. We’re going to get in the tub now.”

Scarlett began to lead him over to the large tub that was now steaming with hot bath water. Tunnel Rat began to dig his heels into the ground as they approached.

“I’ll be good, I promise!” Tunnel Rat said frantically, “Please, please, I can be good!”

“You already are good,” Scarlett said, “This isn’t a punishment, it’s okay.”

Roadblock stood behind them, careful to not overwhelm Tunnel Rat with is large frame but still provide support. Scarlett stepped in first, then lead Tunnel Rat by the hand to enter the tub. Tunnel Rat lifted his leg and began to lose his balance. Roadblock stabilized him by grabbing him by the waist and supporting him as he stepped in the tub completely. Roadblock and Duke entered in after. As Scarlett attempted to get Tunnel Rat to sit, all hell broke loose.

\--------

“Shh,” Roadblock soothed, “It’s okay, shh, I’m right here.”

He was sitting in the tub with Tunnel Rat snuggled on his wide chest and resting between his thighs. Tunnel Rat had stopped sobbing but was still crying softly. At least he was allowing Duke to gently run the loofah up and down his body, removing what looked like a least two weeks’ worth of grime.

Tunnel Rat had a panic attack twenty minutes ago when he attempted to sit in the bathtub. He had burst into sobs and went pale. Then he went into a panic and attempted to run away, but Duke grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. As that was happening Tunnel Rat punched Duke in the gut and then attempted to kick him and Duke instinctively did the most common thing for a dom to do when a sub was attempting to hurt themselves or others; he pulled back his arm and gave a firm swat to Tunnel Rat’s backside. A large crack! Resounded throughout the room and echoed. Everyone was stunned in silence until Tunnel Rat began to cry again. He sought out the nearest body for comfort that wasn’t Duke which happened to be Roadblock.

And now here they were, laying in the warm tub with Tunnel Rat allowing himself to get a proper bath for the first time in ages. He continued to cry but Roadblock figured it was more a release of pent up emotions and not pain. Roadblock slightly shifted Tunnel Rat’s weight to check on his backside, there was a pink handprint on his left cheek, but it was already beginning to fade. Who would have thought that under those oversized overalls Tunnel Rat was hiding such a nice ass? Roadblock shook himself out of his thoughts, this was not the time to be checking out his friends really nice, really perky, really _thick_ bottom. However, Roadblock made a mental note to attempt to get some weight on Tunnel Rat, his hip bones and ribs jutted out prominently, giving him a somewhat gaunt appearance.

“Okay grunts, we got to start getting out,” Scarlett ordered, “We need to give Snake Eyes a turn in here and we need to set up a tent.”

Duke noticed that Scarlett had only used tent in the singular form instead of the two to three they usually put up. Scarlett had gotten out of the tub and wrapped a white towel around herself and began to dry off. Duke followed suit.

“All of our stuff is dry except Tunnel Rat’s stuff; I’m having it go through another washing cycle while Snake Eyes cleans up.” Scarlett said as she towel dried her hair, “But he can just wear a towel until it’s done.”

“I’m not going outside _naked_.” Tunnel Rat muttered still slightly sniffling from his tears as Roadblock helped him stand up and step out of the tub.

“You won’t be naked, you’ll have a towel,” Roadblock teased.

Duke held out a thick white towel for Tunnel Rat to step into. Tunnel Rat shifted uncertainly for a moment but decided that a warm towel was worth getting close to the dom who had given a smack. Duke slightly smiled at Tunnel Rat’s decision and thought processing as he approached.

“Still think I’m a monster?” Duke asked good naturedly as he wrapped Tunnel Rat up in the towel and began to rub.

“It hurt.” Tunnel Rat whined.

“Oh please,” Duke laughed, “I don’t believe that for a minute.”

As everyone got dressed and got ready to leave, Tunnel Rat stomped his foot on the tile floor in protest.

“I am not leaving here in a freakin’ towel!” Tunnel Rat scowled, “I’ll just wait here.”

“No.” Scarlett answered him. “Snake Eyes will want privacy. You’re coming out with Duke and Roadblock.”

“So he gets privacy but I don’t?” Tunnel Rat protested, “That’s such bullshit!”

Scarlett walked over to Tunnel Rat and grabbed him by the arm.

“You could walk out there with nothing.” Scarlett hissed, “If I were you I would be embarrassed, the media could be out there waiting to take pictures, hopefully they brought their highest zoom camera lens.”

“I hate you.” Tunnel Rat seethed.

Scarlett startled out of her anger. She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry, Nikky,” Scarlett rubbed his shoulders, “I’ve been treating you like I treat all my past subs and we haven’t discussed limits or what you need from us. I was cruel and it was uncalled for.”

Tunnel Rat pursed his lips together and blinked back tears.

“But you need to be respectful towards us as well,” Scarlett said, “You are going to walk to the Coyote in the towel and when Snake Eyes and I are done in here we will bring you clothing.”

Tunnel Rat still looked unhappy but allowed Roadblock to lead him out of the bathroom. Despite it being now 7:30 in the evening, the sun had not yet begun to set. Roadblock looked around; they’re was a family about 200 yards from them using a camp grill but they didn’t appear to be paying attention to the Joes. As Roadblock and Duke got Tunnel Rat into the coyote, Snake Eyes slipped out to join Scarlett in the bathroom.


	4. Bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute, you would think quarantine would make me more productive but it made me lazy instead. Apologies that it's super short.

Chapter Four

Duke glanced back through the rear-view mirror at Tunnel Rat. He was sitting quietly with his towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looked tired, exhausted in fact. Duke wondered how much of his exhaustion was caused by this sudden shift in the team dynamics. Duke had known they were forming a group bond, it happened sometimes when unbonded soldiers go through a traumatic tour or get especially close. It happened with civilians too, but it usually wasn’t caused by assigned circumstance. He had assumed correctly that Scarlett and Snake Eyes were bonded but was surprised when he felt a bond begin to spark between him, Scarlett, and Roadblock but not Snake Eyes. Scarlett had explained that Snake Eyes was interested in joining their bond, but he had experienced the pain of losing a family bond (Duke assumed he was referring to his ninja clan). He would join with time. It was odd sometimes, to be with someone who had two different bonds and it sometimes caused Duke to posture and demonstrate his strength. He couldn’t help it, he was the leader of his bonded and it was difficult to have a drifter always near the edges. Scarlett had scolded him multiple times for trying to assert his dominance and he had begun a tentative friendship with the mysterious masked man that was slowly turning into something more.

Tunnel Rat however had been more of a puzzle than he realized. At first Duke had tried not to be offended when he had sternly and somewhat impolitely rejected their suggestions and advances to join the group bond. Roadblock had noticed how Tunnel Rat had seemed to hover towards the edge of the bond but would back out the minute when he was noticed by someone. It made sense now, Tunnel Rat wanted to join the bond but he couldn’t do that without revealing his status as a sub. Duke wondered what would happen now that Tunnel Rat’s true status was revealed, just because the truth was out didn’t mean that they could just continue like normal or add him to the bond like nothing happened. He behaved like a traumatized sub and even though Duke was annoyed at Scarlett for snooping, there was evidence to confirm an abusive background that they needed to be aware of.

Duke glanced over at Roadblock who was helping himself to a bag of sour cream potato chips. Roadblock had strong perception of others’ emotions and always tried to make friends with others. At first, Duke had labeled it as Roadblock being a hospitable southerner but after traveling the US as a fugitive and getting annoyed when everyone reverenced his ‘Midwest farm boy’ attitude, Duke realized that Roadblock was a nice person, not just a stereotype. Duke wondered if he should talk to Roadblock about him approaching Tunnel Rat first since he had the strongest friendship between the two.

Roadblock reached his arm behind him without even glancing back to offer Tunnel Rat his chips. That’s when Duke felt it, a spark in his chest, it was warm, and it make him want to nap in the sun. It was a bond form. Duke and Roadblocked looked behind them in shock at Tunnel Rat who was wide eyed with the chip bag in hand. Tunnel Rat pursed his lips in stress and looked away from them.

“Please don’t try to break it, please,” Roadblock begged, “I’ve wanted- we’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Duke and Roadblock waited for Tunnel Rat to respond, the silence deafening. Finally, Tunnel Rat nodded his agreement.

“We can try but if you don’t like it we’ll stop,” Tunnel Rat said with his arms crossed protectively over himself.

“Of course,” Duke smiled placatingly, “Uh oh here comes a hurricane.”

Scarlett was rushing towards the Coyote, Snake Eyes trailing leisurely behind her but alert. Scarlett through open the Coyote door.

“Are you ok?” Scarlett asked hovering over Tunnel Rat.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” Tunnel Rat clutched his towel tighter, “I would appreciate my clothes and for you to shut the door. Common curtesy and all.”

“So we’re doing this?” Scarlett asked referencing the bond, she touched her necklace momentarily.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tunnel Rat shrugged.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know in some fics a bond allows you to hear others thoughts or sense emotions, mine isn't like that. My idea of bonding is you feel it initially when you bond and when you break up/person dies etc.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long awaited update! Thank you for being patient.

Nicky knew this was a bad idea, this was probably one of the worst case scenarios. The team finding out about his status after he realized they had no idea. When he had joined the military, he had disclosed this status as required but he was warned by his brother be discreet about his designation. Teddy told him that being a sub could place a target on his back and to protect himself from predatory or discriminatory people. Nicky had done that; he was private and discreet when he would go to his mandated appointments and he did not show any interest in “packing” or bonding with his units. It didn’t matter.  
During basic one of his drill sergeants used to always make him and the only other sub stationed play the victims in the hostage situations. After the mock rescues, he would often joke that Nicky was a great damsel in distress. He once had Nicky wear civilian clothes to make it seem ‘more realistic’ until Nicky realized it was an ugly pink dress.  
The harassment and the teasing was difficult to deal with, but nothing compared to what had happened in his final unit.  
“T-Rat? You alright?” Roadblock called Tunnel Rat out of his thoughts. “You look a little tense Sweetie.”

Tunnel Rat slightly grimaced at the nickname; it was… nice to be referred to affectionately but he knew it wouldn’t last. Tunnel Rat looked at his surroundings, he was sitting hunched over in the back seat next to Roadblock. Duke was in the driver’s seat with Scarlett next to him, both appeared to be focused on navigation, but Tunnel Rat could tell they were watching. 

“I’m fine.” Tunnel Rat said tightly. He squeezed his arms around his stomach a little tighter. 

“I think you need to relax my man.” Roadblock smiled warmly and patted his leg, “Come sit on my lap.” Tunnel Rat scowled and resisted the urge to lash his foot at the larger man. 

“Don’t give me that face.” Roadblock scolded lightly, “Come up here and sit with me.” 

“No, I don’t want to,” Tunnel Rat pouted, “Leave me alone.” 

“Either you come over here yourself,” Roadblock reasoned, “Or I come and get you and there will be a consequence. You’re on your second strike and I was hoping we could make it to 10 before we got to your last strike.” 

They had discussed this right after had packed. Submissives needed structure and guidance, when they disobeyed rules they needed to be given consequences. It provided them comfort and a sense of safety. The doms had discussed a variety of consequences, varying from a light correction to serious punishment. Compared to the past, Tunnel Rat didn’t really feel that any of the punishments were really punishments. They also introduced a strike system with 3 strikes which gave him chances to make mistakes but gave him a more serious consequences if he continued to get into trouble. Once they realized how horrible her was shit would hit the fan and they would do the same painful things his past units had done. 

Tunnel Rat felt another wave of irritation hit him. He wanted to be left alone, not bothered by Roadblock. He considered his options, Roadblock was by far the most patient of his pack, at least with him, and the most easy going. But he didn’t back down from punishments and was firm. 

“You have 5 seconds.” Roadblock frowned at this silence. 

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Tunnel Rat protested, “Why won’t you leave me the hell alone.” 

“I guess you made your choice.” Roadblock sighed and reached over, grabbing Tunnel Rat by his arm and pulled him out of his seat. Tunnel Rat tried to pull his weight to his bottom half to prevent him from pulling but it didn’t even slow Roadblock down. He tipped Tunnel Rat across his large lap with his rear out in the air. There was a moment of silence in the Coyote, then there was a loud crack, followed by more soon after. 

“You need to watch your mouth,” Roadblock lectured as he spanked the smaller man on his lap. “You swore at me this morning and you threw a fit when you woke up, I know you are upset and cranky, but you can’t take it out on us.” 

Tunnel Rat squeezed his eyes tight and tried not to whimper at the pain. His butt was on fire. Roadblocks large hand covered his entire butt and it would not doubt be an angry red soon. Tunnel Rat let out a grunt at a particularly hard slap on his right cheek. 

“Do you have anything you want to say?” Roadblock asked conversationally, as if he wasn’t lighting up Tunnel Rat’s ass. Sorry. Tunnel Rat wanted to say his was sorry. But he was worried if he spoke, he would cry. He already felt the humiliation of Duke and Scarlet listening to his spanking along with receiving the punishment itself. He didn’t need for anyone to know he wanted to cry. He felt the frustration built and a few tears began to slip out and fall onto the floor. Every time he was spanked his body jolted slightly forward. 

“We have at least 20 minutes or so before we stop for a break.” Roadblock said he continued with his smacks, “I can continue this for as long was we need to.” 

“Sorry.” Tunnel Rat whispered. 

“Did you say something?” Roadblock fiened ignorance. 

“I’m sorry for being rude.” Tunnel Rat said, his voice cracking as fresh tears began to fall. 

Tunnel Rat was pull up from his spot and carefully placed with his legs hanging off the side of one leg and his lower back resting on Roadblock’s other leg so his bottom wouldn’t touch anything. Tunnel Rat swiped his fist across his eyes, trying to quickly wipe away the tears. 

“Good boy,” Roadblock stroked the back of his head, “You did so well.” 

Tunnel Rat began to feel himself start to float. It was a strange feeling, he rarely got this floaty feeling, much less around others. As Roadblock continued to murmur praises, Tunnel Rat let the fog overtake him. He was awake but he didn’t feel aware, he just let himself stay in this pleasant feeling. 

Roadblock smiled has he watch Tunnel Rat’s body begin to relax and his eyes glaze over. He was well and truly in subspace and it was lovely to see. He usually was very resistant to going under but was slowly coming around to the idea. Roadblock thumbed away a few stray tears that continued to fall. He caught the eye of Duke in the rearview mirror and smiled.


	6. Scarlett Gives a Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Back with a short update, I'm not happy with the ending. It's too cheesy. I couldn't figure out how to make it better but I wanted Scarlett and Tunnel Rat to have a moment together. Thanks so much for reading!

Scarlett wished that she had paid more attention to her files when she had first formed this group of grunts. She prided herself on doing her ‘homework’ after all she was military intelligence, but she honestly looked at their skill sets and Duke’s leadership ability. His file was impressive, and she can admit to herself that she spent much more time reading about his acts of heroism more than checking on dynamics or past traumas. Honestly, she didn’t have many options to assemble her team, after it was done under the military’s nose and she had selected Nicky because he was a private which meant he was used to following orders and because he worked alone. Looking back now, she should have investigated why he had no unit, instead she had brushed it off as the nature of his work and his eccentrics.  


But she hadn’t and now she was holding a small S-market bag and praying that this wasn’t going to blow up in her face. They didn’t have much cash and any time they entered a chain store with cameras was a risk, particularly since the company was owned by Cobra. However, this was the closest store to them and Scarlett wanted to buy these items new and good quality.  


She was worried. What if this blew up in her face. Scarlett wasn’t great at this, she was single minded in her quest to destroy Cobra and it definitely affected her personal relationships. She wasn’t great a connecting with others, yet somehow these grunts had wormed their way into her heart in a way that she only had thought possible with Snake Eyes. She would admit though that her and Nicky had the rockiest relationship and Nicky was incredibly sensitive now that the secret he had been harboring had been revealed. Scarlett had to help though and damn the consequences.  


She had excused herself earlier in the day and borrowed Snake Eye’s motorcycle to go to S-market without the boys pestering her with questions. Now as she parked the bike and walked up to their campsite she worried about how she was going to approach this situation.  


When they had found out that the band Nicky had been wearing around his chest was way to tight, Duke had thrown it away. Tunnel Rat had gotten scolded too, his ribs had been bruised and it could have caused permanent damage. But, they hadn’t thought about replacing it. Scarlett knew that it had to hurt, the material of military uniforms were rough and the fighting and running around likely hurt the unsupported breasts as well. He also had been wearing heavier shirts instead of his typical t shirts. Scarlett hoped her tripe to S-market would help provide some relief.  


“Hey Red! Where you been?” Roadblock called good naturedly from his cooking spot. He was cutting up some plants that Scarlett couldn’t identify that meant that Tunnel Rat had no doubt scavenged for them.  


Duke and Tunnel Rat looked up from where they were sitting and cleaning the weapons and they both smiled. At least everyone was in a good mood.  


“Can you come with me to the Coyote?” Scarlett asked looking at Tunnel Rat, “It- huh- won’t be long.”  


“Uh sure thing,” Tunnel Rat said, as he stood up and walked over to the Coyote. Scarlett opened the back door for him and stepped in after him. She shut the door, making sure not to slam it.  


“What’s up,?” Tunnel Rat asked turning around in the cab to face Scarlett.  


“I got you these.” Scarlett held out the plastic bag for him to take.  


Tunnel Rat took the bag and opened it curiously. He pulled out the first item. It was a black bralette that had a slight plunge in the middle with lace trim on the band. The bottom of the cups had some support on the bottom to provide extra support.  


“Is this a fantasy or somethin’?” Tunnel Rat asked and Scarlett opened her mouth but quickly closed it realizing he was joking. He pulled out another article from the bag. This one was a grey sports bra with a rounded scoop in the front and a thick white band at the bottom.  


“I want you to be comfortable,” Scarlett rushed her words, “They didn’t really have anything specifically for male subs but I didn’t want to wait and have you get hurt or something.”  


“Thanks,” Tunnel Rat shifted slightly embarrassed, “I didn’t want to ask but it has been a little uncomfortable since I haven’t had my band anymore.”  


Scarlett felt a wave of relief pass through her. Then she didn’t really know what to do next, should she leave? Thankfully, Tunnel Rat began to take off his oversized sweatshirt revealing his wirey muscles. His small breasts were slightly red and irritated from the sweatshirt fabric, Scarlett knew from experience they hurt. He selected the bralette and carefully pulled it on his body. Scarlett swallowed.  


“Do you think it’s ok?” Tunnel Rat asked with a blush on his cheeks.  


“Yes! I mean, I think you look very nice,” Scarlett cleared her throat, “Do you not like them?”  


“I don’t…mind them,” Tunnel Rat looked down at his breasts, “I hid them because people can be assholes, ya know?”  


Scarlett did know, it wasn’t easy being a woman in the military, much less an officer. She had to prove herself over and over to others and often felt isolated in a man’s world.  


“I do know,” Scarlett nodded. “I’m very lucky that I always had Snake Eyes. It didn’t matter because he had my back.”  


“Where is our favorite ninja?” Tunnel Rat asked with a smile.  


“He’s around.” Scarlett laughed, but truthfully, she didn’t know his exact location at the moment.  


Tunnel Rat pulled a green t-shirt and smiled at Scarlett.  


“Has anyone every had your back? In the military?” Scarlett asked hesitantly. Tunnel Rat pressed his lips in a thin line and smiled slightly.  


“Once, when I was stationed up north, two members of my unit, they were called Snowjob and Frostbite, they protected me. They were together romantically but they took care of me a lot. They kept me safe from the other guys and they taught me a lot about being a soldier.” Tunnel Rat described, “It was cold as shit up there and they taught me about wilderness survival. They were good to me, kind of like older brothers.”  


“What happened to them?” Scarlett asked.  


“They went skiing one morning, Frostbite ended up getting killed in an avalanche.” Tunnel Rat shuttering, “Snowjob wasn’t the same after that, he ended up requesting a hardship discharge and left after that. I tried to keep in contact with him but didn’t want. He lives in Canada now.”  


“I’m sorry he left you like that.” Scarlett winced, losing dominant can be difficult for any sub but the fact his other dom basically abandoned him had to deeply affect him even more.  


“He did mean to!” Tunnel Rat said defensively, “He loved Frostbite, like they were married. They took care of me because they were nice. When he broke our pack bond I understood.”  


“I didn’t mean to cause offense,” Scarlett soothed, “I just meant it must’ve been hard for you.”  


Scarlett didn’t care if this Snowjob hadn’t meant to hurt Tunnel Rat, he shouldn’t have abandoned him like that no matter what. As a dominant, it was still his responsibility, he could have informed the S Unit or requested Dynamics help before breaking the bond. Instead he left Nicky to deal with the grief of death and bond loss all on his own.

Tunnel Rat shrugged; it was clear he was done talking about this subject but there was more to this than what he had discussed. That’s ok, Scarlett could wait, gathering intelligence took patience.

“Ready to go back out?” Scarlett asked holding out her hand, “I bet they are wondering what’s going on in here.” 

Tunnel Rat chuckled and walked closer to Scarlett. 

“Could you hold me?” He asked hesitantly, “Just for a second, I feel a little dysregulated.” 

He was tense and he was expecting her to tell him no. Scarlett’s chest ached but she felt a surge of pride that he asked her for something he needed. She also admitted to herself that her ego also inflated that he trusted her enough to ask. 

“I will hold you for as long as you want.” Scarlett pulled him close and let him rest his head in the crook of her neck.


	7. Duke picks a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this chapter to be honest, but after messing with it forever, I might as well just post it.

“Stop moving!” Tunnel Rat demanded, “You have got to let me wrap that knee.”

Duke grimaced; he was grateful to have a field medic on the team but sometimes he didn’t want to have to stop. The didn’t have time to stop. They had just gotten away from Cobra by the skin of their teeth; he didn’t have time to lay down in the Coyote. Yet, here he was laying down on the Coyote’s bench while Tunnel Rat wrapped his knee tightly with medical bandages and tape. He had fallen hard on his knee, but it would probably only bruise.

“I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt.” Duke replied.

“You have suffered past injury to this knee,” Tunnel Rat replied without looking up from his wrapping, “I just want to prevent swelling; I’ll be done in a minute.”

“We don’t have a minute.” Duke replied tersely.

“Roadblock and Scarlett are up front driving and navigating just fine.” Tunnel Rat said gently, “Duke, I know that you have anxiety about giving up control but-“

“I don’t have anxiety!” Duke interrupted sharply, “And I’m not controlling.”

“Duke relax man, I’m just saying-“

“This isn’t your business!” Duke snapped. “Do you want to face the corner the rest of the day?”

Timeouts were a common discipline for subs, it allowed for reflection and time to calm down. As they spent most of their time in the Coyote, the Joes were limited to what discipline they could implement. Spinning one of back seats in the Coyote to face the corner was a common discipline for Tunnel Rat when he would become angry and be rude towards the group.

But as soon as the threat left Duke’s mouth, he knew he had fucked up. Tunnel Rat’s mouth had turned into an even more downward frown and his eyes narrowed. Duke braced himself for the tongue lashing.

“As your field medic and bond mate this is absolutely my business,” Tunnel Rat replied, “And you can’t threaten me with punishments when I’m doing my job, you can’t control me like that!”

Duke raised his eyebrows in realization; he was trying to control. He never intended to do that. He knew better than to treat a sub like that even if it wasn’t a severe discipline. He opened his mouth to apologize but Tunnel Rat wasn’t slowing down his reprimand and was getting louder.

“I’m not going to follow your every demand! I won’t!” Tunnel Rat stood up and shouted.

What started as a small argument about health was turning into a full on melt down. Duke needed to defuse the situation before something serious happened. Scarlett had quietly shared with them that Tunnel Rat had experienced a broken bond in the past and may have attachment issues. Duke didn’t want to accidently contribute to Tunnel Rat’s trauma.

“Nicky, please wait a second.” Duke sat up and held up his hands, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

Duke felt the Coyote slow to a stop; his bond mates were no doubt coming to investigate. The door separating the cab slide open and Roadblock poked his head in.

Tunnel Rat scowled and took a cautious step away from Duke.

“I’m not doing anything wrong!” Tunnel Rat said crossing his arms defensively.

Roadblock looked confused. He glanced between Duke and Tunnel Rat.

“This is my fault,” Duke volunteered, “Nicky, please sit down. I want to talk about this. You’re absolutely right.”

Roadblock, bless him, started to defuse the tension with an easy going smile. Behind him, Scarlett watched with a tense look on her face.

“Everything alright in here?” Roadblock asked as if he hadn’t heard the commotion.

“Sweetie, please come here,” Duke gestured the spot on the bench next to him, “I don’t want to upset you like this.”

Duke felt a pang of regret in his gut as he watched Tunnel Rat begin to pace back and forth. He hadn’t meant for this to turn into a big deal but sometimes Tunnel Rat let his emotions control him. _Trauma response_ Duke’s brain supplied from one of the mental health seminars he had taken when he gained the rank for Sargent. Duke was good at leading, he had a great rapport with his units, but when it came to bond mates, he was lost.

Tunnel Rat eyed him suspiciously. Duke tried to keep his face and body language as unthreatening as possible. Glancing around the room, Tunnel Rat cautiously walked over to Duke and sat down next to him. He put his hands in his lap and stared at them. Duke internally let out a cheer before taking a deep breath to choose his words carefully.

“I’m sorry Nicky,” Duke began, “My knee is a sore spot for me, my injury changed my entire life. But that’s not an excuse for how a acted-“

This was a tough pill to swallow but he would do it. For Nicky he would be willing to anything.

“You’re right. And this is hard for me to admit,” Duke sighed, “I like to be in control, and I was out of line to talk to you like a did. You need to be able to trust me. I can’t be making demands of you or threatening you like that. I’m sorry.”

Nicky looked over at him and Duke hoped that his face reflected his sincerity. He waited patiently with bated breath for Nicky to speak. Nicky glanced at him and then at Roadblock, who gave him an encouraging smile.

“Thanks for that.” Tunnel Rat bit his lip, “I was just worried because you can really mess up knees if you aren’t careful.”

Tunnel Rat rubbed his forehead in frustration.

“I haven’t really talked much about what happened to me,” Tunnel Rat sighed quietly, “And I’m not ready to share it. But, you can’t do shit like that to me. Ever. This will not work if you punish me because you’re mad.”

“It was wrong of me.” Duke agreed. To be honest, he felt the pride in his chest when Nicky advocated for himself. That wouldn’t have happened a month ago. He also felt the heat of Scarlet’s angry stare coming from the cab of the Coyote. Oh was he in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Totally promise that everyone is going to love and adore Tunnel Rat, they just are concerned for him right now!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
